Unkown
by clawshifter
Summary: A war causes Fiarae's parents, the king and queen, to leave her and her brother to rule Mythia. But when one of the foes sneaks in, chaos starts to rain down! Will Mythia survive? Rated T for violence and later cussing.
1. Prolouge

**(Hello, dear readers! I wanted to give Sonic and his friends a bit of a break, so this story will have nothing to do with them. It's all my idea, so I own everything in this story. Note: Cyril's name is pronounced ser-UL.)**

**Unknown**

Prologue

The twin suns was rising over the enchanting land of Mythia. This sunrise was greeted by the loud yet comforting roar of the Griffins that patrol the land's borders. The creatures of this land welcomed and were comforted by this sound, as it meant all was well in the land and that the Griffins would always keep them safe if the land was invaded. But the proud Dragons that fly through the sky always bring peace, prosperity and pureness to the land. The land was ruled by a council of Dragons, one from each of the many Dragon races in Mythia. The true rulers are Boron the Light Fury, Matron the Water Cat, Fiarae the Fire Princess and Cyril the Ice Prince. These four Dragons are the royal family who not only see to the council, but all the problems in Mythia.

Fiarae woke up this fine morning and looked outside. She saw the Mermaids and other sea creatures jumping out of the water like dolphins, all the flowers were in bloom, she even saw a Unicorn grazing nearby. These were signs that wall was well in Mythia. She smiled at the sight. "Fiarae! The council is assembling! We are also required to be there!" She heard her mother call to her. She groaned in annoyance, but came to her mother's call. _"Why am I involved in this?" _She thought. _"I know I am the princess, but I barely understand anything we talk about. This will be more boring than ever!"_

When they got to the secret waterfall gully where the council meets, she could see by the look in the council members' eyes that there was something very bad about to happen. Scarr, the dark war prince, was the first to speak. "My high royals," he began, "The time of the Western Shadows is approaching. My border patrol Griffins have sighted the black clouds coming in from the west. And we all know what the Western Shadows bring." He looked at the other members of the council, who muttered in agreement. This news made Fiarae nervous. Even she knew what that meant. The Western Shadows are very vicious Dragons of unknown origin. Their eyes are like flames, their scales black as night and strong as metal. Their claws are like poisonous swords and they breathe the dreaded shadow fire, which will burn and suffocate any who are caught in the black flames. They are extremely strong, and they stop at nothing. And worst of all, wherever they go, they turn that place into a barren, lifeless desert by setting fire to it and killing all the creatures. They kill for the pleasure of it.

"What should we do, Scarr?" Matron asked? The council started to murmur to each other. Scarr flashed his blood red, scarred wings, making them fall silent. "I'm afraid there is only one thing we can do." He said. Boron picked up on what he was saying. He faced Skortch, the royal blacksmith. "Skortch, sharpen the battle claws and shine the armor. Make sure every piece of armor and every shield is able to withstand the claws and flames of the Western Shadows." He told him. Skortch nodded. "To arms." Boron said. "To arms." The rest of the council replied.

The council disbanded. They all flew in different directions. Fiarae looked worried. She never liked wars, and since the foes were the Western Shadows, she knew that the casualties would be very high in number. "Father, please!" She begged Boron. "There must be another way!" "Princess!" He said to her. "The council has already made their decision. My mind is set. We will defeat the Western Shadows once and for all. Your mother and I will also be fighting in this war. So while we are gone, you and your brother must rule this kingdom." At this, Fiarae almost fell out of the sky. She didn't want to lose her caring parents in a war against the most ferocious beasts known to Mythians, but seeing as she couldn't argue, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. She quietly wept, fearing her parent's fates.

The next day, she still couldn't believe her parents would fight against the Western Shadows. She saw them preparing themselves for battle. Her father was clad in proud golden armor, encrusted with gemstones. He had a full set of battle claws on each foot, and he also had an axe blade fitted onto the end of his long tail. Her mother wore gleaming silver armor, encrusted with diamonds, emeralds and sapphires. Unlike her mate, she carried a long sword in each foot and had a lot of spikes at the end of her tail.

When the army of Mythia started to depart, the King and Queen proudly led them. "Onward, men! We must defend our kingdom against these foul beasts!" The king yelled. The army responded with one loud roar, all different voices blending together to form the loud roar.

Fiarae watched them fly out of sight. "Good bye, Mother and Father." She said. She put her head down and wept again, still fearing their fates. She then went to assume her duties as a temporary Queen.

**(That's all for now! Review and be blessed by the royals or you will be slain by the Western Shadow horde!)**


	2. The Western Shadows

**(Here I am with the first real chapter to Unknown! Sorry it took so long. I had writers block, not to mention school and chores. But let's get on with this, shall we?)**** Chapter 1: The Western Shadows**

_At the borders of Mythia…_

The Mythian army came face-to-face with the Western Shadow horde. It's no wonder the people call these creatures the embodiment of pure Evil, for they were even scarier in person, with their sword talons and soulless red eyes. They looked like they were thirsting for blood, especially their leader, a huge Dragon with a striking resemblance to Scarr, but much more muscular with less scars and longer fangs. All the Western Shadows were clad in smoking black armor, making them look like that they had been molded out of nothing but shadows, fire and hatred.

Boron bravely flew up to look the leader in his bloody eyes. "Nightwing, king of the Badlands, what brings you and your horde to Mythia?" He asked in a strong, unafraid voice. Nightwing stared at him, then gave him an evil sneer. "What brings us here every year." He said in a demonic voice. "We are here to destroy your kingdom and make it our own!" He spread his large shadowy wings, invoking roars of agreement from the horde. "And we will succeed. Your puny army is no match for the horde. We stop at nothing!" More roars came. "We do not know fear! AND WE DO NOT SURRENDER!" This made every single Dragon in the horde roar at the top of their lungs. The army could not bare to hear more, so they started attacking. Both Western Shadows and Mythian soldiers were knocked out of the sky and into the sea below. Their were helmets colliding, Dragons being thrown and claws being scratched against other claws. (A/N: For those of you who have seen the Guardians of Ga'Hoole movie, this is like the battle scene towards the end of the movie, but without the part with the flecks.)

Boron and Nightwing tackled each other, viciously tearing at each other. Matron flew down to help Boron, who severely needed her help. Together, with their sharp claws, swords and teeth, they were able to knock Nightwing into the icy depths. As they flew away, they were encountered by Nightwing's war prince, a wicked little black Dragon with markings like swirls of lava that goes by the name Ka'Izi. "You vicious murderers!" He snarled at them with a high pitched voice. Despite that, he still sounded nasty. "I shall avenge my master and kill you both!" He swooped down at them, metal talons bared. They dodged, but he still slashed the tops of their arms. Matron swung her bladed tail, slashing him in the face. He yelped and flew away, but then breathed shadow fire at them. Boron was caught in the black flames, and collapsed toward the sea.

"Boron!" Matron yelled. She dove down and grabbed him. She flew him back to the mainland, where the medics were. They were able to get him to breathe, but he was in no shape to continue fighting. "How are we going to win this war if the leader of the army can't fight?" Matron wondered.

**(That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about how short it is, though. Please review or end up like Boron!)**


End file.
